Random kh snog
by oni of the ash97
Summary: This is my first one that I have posted so please be gentle with me. Cloud may be slightly out of character but I did try. This is my kingdom hearts OC who I shipped with Cloud S. they arrived in twilight town together and keep running into each other. This is when Cloud finally snaps and lets his hormones take over. Sorry for the crappy summary. Any tips to improve are noted.


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Twilight Town is depressing. I'm so freaking bored. The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon of the cream colored city, its veil of vibrant colors glowing against the cities pale walls. I sighed dramatically to myself, pulling my legs up to my chest on the large building's dull roof.

"I wish something would happen."

The annoying clang of metal on brick made me flinch, jumping to my feet urgently. The wind blew the sweet scent of the forest over the wall bordering the city as all became silent and still but for the rustling of the distant canopy. I could feel cold eyes on my back, a sharp chill shooting through my spine. Is it the organization? Heartless? Nobody? I became wary, jumping from the rooftop onto the light orange oning below, the rough fabric like sandpaper on my skin. I fell from the oning, hitting the ground face first. The rough packed dirt of the square roughly grinding into my flushed cheek was just what I was missing. Okay, now I'm pissed. I pushed myself onto unsteady feet, sprinting into the maze of buildings and townsfolk in a daze. Got to get away. Loud footsteps I couldn't drown out followed me, unwilling to get lost. Great.

"Shit!" I cursed at myself as I stumbled over some kids playing, sending me off course and into Hayner. "Crap! Sorry! Later!" I continued, darting through the crowds like a cow with a pole up its ass. The enemy did not yield, only gained speed. Or was I getting slower? If it was the organization they would have caught me by now. Are they toying with me? I need to get away from the people. If this turns into a fight they won't be safe. I took several confusing turns, with no motives other than to lose my stalker before it did come to a fight. No such luck, it stayed on my tail showing more stamina then I could ever have. Okay, plan B it is. My breath came out forced in heavy panting, my lungs on fire and my legs throbbing with pain. Can't keep this up. I could feel myself begin to slow as I pedaled my ass into a dark alley, empty crates and boxes lining the thick brick walls, chipped and worn down. I turned on my heal, chain in hand and several not nice words poised on my tongue. I was panting like a dog, ready to cough up my lungs as a tall shadow slowly made its way towards me. The shrouded figure stepped into the light revealing the blonde wonder.

"CLOUD!?" I gapped in shock that melted into anger as he stood there, barely breaking a sweat from our chase. "What the hell?! Do you know how freaked out I was? I would've stopped if I'd known it was y- Cloud? You okay?" I stopped mid-bitch fit, seeing the confused emotions swimming in his light cyan blue eyes. Inner turmoil? He stepped forward, on me in seconds. His lean arm slipped around my waist, crushing my bodice to him forcefully and pressing his lips to mine heatedly. The act overwhelmed me, my body melting in his arms as I was pushed against the cold alley wall. My hands slowly entangling themselves in his head of golden hair pulling him closer. I didn't know exactly what I was doing but I think I like it. After deciding this I wanted to try and play forcefully back, shoving everything I had into the kiss. Our lips danced wildly together. Our bodies not leaving any room for space or Jesus. My body vibrated inside and out as he let out a low growl that faded to a sensual moan, setting my hormones on a crazed frenzy. I let out a quiet moan of my own, sucking in a sharp breath as Cloud's hands slid under my shirt, his cool hands caressing my skin, my back arching at his touch, pushing myself instinctively into his embrace, surrendering myself to him. I tightened my hold on his neck, pulling him closer, and no way to tell our lips were separate. He pulled away, laying gentle kisses down my neck, tracing my collar bone with his cool tongue and sending shivers through my quivering body as he worked his way back up, nipping my ear. I hesitated but couldn't resist the opening, biting his neck playfully as my friend had once told me she'd done. It worked. I could fell Cloud shiver under my touch, pulling me into a heated kiss, tracing my lower lip with his tongue. I smiled, biting his full lower strawberry starburst pink lip to say no. Funny, doesn't taste like starburst. The corners of his mouth curved into a mischievous grin as he pushed on my lower back just right. I gasped, my hips thrusting foreword and giving him an opening that he took gladly, pulling me in again. Cloud, I'm going to get you for that. I pulled away, both of us panting and flushed in each other's arms. Well, there went my first kiss. Cloud rested his forehead on mine, his full lips set in a firm line and his deep blue eyes practically glowing with the smile he wouldn't show. He spoke in a dark whisper, his voice filled with emotion.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

And was I complaining? No, no I was not.


End file.
